Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows was the first Scissorman in the Clock Tower series. His debut was in Clock Tower: The First Fear, where he appeared as a deformed 9 year old boy wearing a school uniform and wielding a pair of giant scissors, which he used to murder his victims with. There is a theory that he killed people to provide carcasses for his brother, Dan Barrows's carcass covered body/womb. Among his deformities are his white eyes, which gives many the belief that he is a demon. Another reason that he is thought to be a demon is that, during his birth he, and his brother, ate Walter Simpson's hand. Another reason for this belief is because his mother is a satanist. Throughout the whole game he mercilessly stalked Jennifer Simpson and tried to kill her. He shows some level of inferiority as when Jennifer hides. He, at first, does not inspect the room (but if Jennifer keeps reusing the same hiding place, there is a chance he will inspect it). By getting a good ending in the game, he could be killed by falling off the Clock Tower. However, if a bad ending was received then he would kill Jennifer. Bobby may still be young, but he is as persistant as any adult. He will chase Jennifer with all of his patience and might, only stopping when he has either been hit with enough force to thwart him, or has been fooled by one of Jennifer's hiding places. He also seems to believe he has all the time in the world to kill the young victims that have been brought to the mansion, this is proven by the fact he has enough time to stuff Laura's dead body into a suit of golden armour. Bobby is brutal, sadistic and merciless, he murders many inoccent people without any mercy or remorse, this is (supposedly.) due to him being a demon, Hell's equivalent of an angel. He also seems to take a liking to psychological pain, often jumping out and scaring Jennifer, even dancing for a few moments when he wins a panic event. He also snaps his scissors with each footstep, giving his victims the fear of knowing he is closing in behind them. Bobby is close to immortal, heavy objects and even falling from the second floor of the mansion only seem to knock him out for a short while. He also posseses an inhuman strength, being able to hold his own aggainst Jennifer during panic events, carry his scissors whilst swiftly climbing a ladder and also being able to lift his scissors over his head whilst doing a short distance run. The Clocktower is the only thing that kills Bobby. This is what "Time will cause adherence" refers to. It isn't actually explained how the Clocktower kills him, the most common answer is he was mangled inbetween the Clocktower's gears, which is still what pretty much everyone believes. Bobby's most mysterious trait, is his ability to teleport. This is probably due to Dan's ability to alter and haunt the mansion in The Cradle Under the Star, meaning it is possible he is helping Bobby by teleporting him and perhaps telling him where the Orphans are going. Fate by Clock Tower endings In canonical terms, Bobby never survived the events of Clock Tower: First Fear. But depending on the endings, he will live or die depending on the player's choices. Ending A Fate: Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the clock tower. Ending B Fate: Bobby falls to his death as in ending A. Ending C Fate: Bobby will try to avenge his brother and mother's deaths, but fails. His death is the same as in ending A. Ending D Fate: Bobby is not featured in this ending, but it is presumed he lives. Ending E Fate: '''Bobby breaks into the elevator Jennifer and has been presumed that he kills her. He lives in this ending. '''Ending F Fate: Off screen, Bobby kills Jennifer in the elevator. Ending G Fate: While Bobby lived in this ending, he is not directly featured. Ending H Fate: This ending is considered the worst out of all of them. While Jennifer attempts to escape in the car, the giant scissors rise from the back seat. Bobby lives in this ending. Ending S Fate: Bobby's fate is the same as his fate in ending A. Legacy Bobby's legacy lives through out the game series by his scissors or his demeanor to chase the player. In Clock Tower 2, Edward (Dan) lives his brother's legacy by committing murders using scissors. In Clock Tower 2: Ghost Head, Stephanie Tate takes on a role similar to Bobby's by chasing the player through out the Tate house. In Clock Tower 3, the Scissor Twins live out Bobby's legacy. Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby